


Dreaming In Color

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Paint, Bottom Dean Winchester, Coming Untouched, Community: spnkink_meme, Love Bites, Loving Sam, M/M, Making Love, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Content, Spanking, Switching, Tender Sex, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Top!Sam; ANYTHING top Sam. He takes charge, he takes Dean from behind, whatever. Just please, something other than only bottom Sam please.





	

Some nights, Sam is rough in bed. Biting. Scratching. Roughly finger-fucking Dean while sucking a hickies into the skin of his throat, his teeth sinking in deep to leave his mark; filthy curses tumbling from his lips as his hips rut jackhammer fast with enough force to shake the bed and the body writhing under him, his big brother crying out his name as spikes of searing hot pleasure rush through him. Dean wakes the morning after sore with nail marks on his hips. 

Other nights he is the opposite. He’s gentle and sweet, and a king at foreplay given that he could spend nearly half an hour riling Dean up just by kissing him and touching him, his hands finding all the hot spots on Dean’s beautiful body, the combination of loving kisses mixed with the way his sensual touch drawing the pleasure out so long Dean was nearly in tears at being on edge for so long. When they do make love, he treats Dean like a treasure, so careful and gentle with him, his pace slow and smooth, light rocks of his hips that sends electric sparks through Dean, lips kissing with the tenders of an angel wing lightly gracing him. 

Tonight, as the hot summer sun sets and the stars fill the sky, as the pleasure rises and falls in tides washing over him from head to toe, as he watches the look of bliss on Dean’s face, Sam’s hand comes down hard and sharp on Dean’s backside. 

Dean jolts, gasping roughly from the stinging blow, his beautiful green eyes widening with lust, a broken, sharp cry leaving his lips. A clear, perfect impression of Sam’s hand reddens the freckled skin. Sam smirks when Dean begs him to do it again. Sam doesn’t hesitate…One swift smack sears Dean’s ass. Dean bit down on his lip, eyes clenching shut and body shaking with small tremors. He buried his face into his pillow and drew in a shaking breath, pleading “Sammy, please.” 

Sam does it again, much harder this time, feeling the skin slowly warming up as he delivers another round of punishing smacks. He does it again, doesn’t soften the blows, only spanks Dean harder and harder until the skin is raw and burning hot, and the only sounds coming from Dean’s sweet lips are needy gasps and strangled moans.

Sam snarls, smacking Dean roughly, the skin blisters with welts and swelling, over and over again, until Dean’s throat is raw from wailing and his ass is crimson red and he creamed the bedsheets without a hand on his cock. Sam’s world becomes a bit hazy, his heart was beating wildly in his chest; He comes back to his body when Dean gently scraping his fingernails over his scalp and looking up at him with the proudest, cockiest grin, mumbling “Attaboy, Sammy,” and his cheeks flush even redder than Dean’s backside. 

It doesn’t not matter is Sam is rough or sweet, Dean loves it when Sam makes him his play toy, and the next night is no different.

For what seems like an eternity, Sam has painted a beautiful canvas with his brother’s body. Pleasure of pretty pink and blazing red; sweet kisses and tender touching hands, their love dances on the canvas of beauty.  
Their hips grind nice and slow, Sam is still riding Dean, thighs quivering. He gazes into Dean’s brightly burning eyes, and it is beautiful how Dean is flushed pink and soft and needy and caught up in the cusps of pleasure, gorgeous lean body writhing in sensual delight. Sam keeps going slow and easy to draw out the arousal of his beloved soul mate. Dean was so tight and hot and wet around him, Sam was seeing twinkling stars as pleasure swarmed his body. 

Dean snarls, he needs to come but cannot with the slow grind of his brother's hips, and yet the sounds are all whimper-whiny, kitten soft meowing as his bow legs wrap tighter around Sam’s waist, pulling Sam to deeper inside him, his hands cupping Sam’s cheeks and smearing the paint across his beautiful dimples. 

He is hard, harder even by the way Sam keeps teasing him, keeping him on edge just because Sam is evil that way, never steadily picking up a rhythm, but instead keeping a lazy pace that makes Dean aching hard and leaking, on edge with no blissful sweet relief in sight. 

His erect cock throbs hard between their bellies, a bead of wetness weeping at the tip, but Sam does not touch him, intoxicated by the power he has over his big brother, and when Dean tries to reach between them, his brother smacks his hand away, jabbing his hips at the right angle to make Dean loose his mind, yet not enough pleasure to have him diving into a pool of orgasmic bliss. 

Sam’s finger stroke teasing over his chest is almost as maddening as the slow rocking of his hips, the perfect amount of sweet agony. Dean pleads with his pretty eyes, but Sam keeps thrusting in and out lazily, thick cock breaching Dean deep before sliding back to barely leave Dean filled, only to slide back inside deep enough to have Dean calling out his name in pleasure. 

Sam doesn’t want this to end anytime soon; the canvas is a colorful master peace of their love, shades of honey gold like Dean's adorable freckles and pretty pink like the color of his soft lips, and emerald-green like the twinkle of his beautiful, soulful eyes.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/12163.html?thread=4074115#t4074115)


End file.
